videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Finale
This is a work in progress, please expect updates. Do not edit without my permission. Super Smash Bros. Finale is an upcoming Super Smash Bros. game releasing for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox Scarlet, PlayStation 5, and PC. It is the final game in the Super Smash Bros series and will be Sakurai's last project before retirement. It features 255 playable fighters. 125 Nintendo characters, 125 third party characters, and 5 Mii fighter classes. It also features stages that are exclusive to certain versions of the game and has an all new story mode which is currently untitled Playable Characters: List of Fighters: ε = Echo Fighter. * = Character is unlockable. Alternate Skins: * Mario has Builder Mario & Wedding Mario alts * Dr. Mario has Dr. Luigi alts * Bowser Jr. has alts of the Koopalings * Waluigi has an Waluigi (Mario Tennis Aces) alt * Captain Toad has Captain Toadette alts * Ridley has Meta Ridley as an alt * Yoshi has a Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World) alt * Pikachu has Pikachu Libre as an alt * Pokemon Trainer's default costume is a male Trainer with female alts * Captain Falcon has Blood Falcon alts * Robin's default costume is male and has female alts * Corrin's detault costume is female and has male alts * Wario's WarioWare design is his default costume and has Classic Wario alts * Olimar has alts of Alph * Villager's default costume is a male Villager with female alts * Wii Fit Trainer's default costume is of a female Trainer with male alts * Inkling's default costume is of Inkling Girl and has Inkling Boy alts * Octoling's default costume is of Octoling Girl and has Octoling Boy alts * Akira Howard has alts of the female Astral Chain protagonist * Ring Fit Adventurer's default costume is of the Female adventurer and has male alts. * Bomberman has alts of Pretty Bomber * Bill Rizer has alts of Lance Bean * Sonic has alts of Classic Sonic * Bayonetta has alts of her Bayonetta 1 design * Joker has alts of Joker (Student) * Jill has alts of Leon, Chris, & Claire * Monster Hunter's default costume is of a female Hunter and has male alts. * Pac-Man had alts of Ms. Pac-Man * Chosen Undead has alts of Ashen One * Nightmare has alts of Siegfried * Cloud has alts of Cloud (Advent Children) * Hero's default costume is of Eleven and has alts for Arusu, Solo, and Eight * Lara Croft's default costume is of her modern design and has alts for her classic design. * Steve has alts of Alex * Terry Bogard has alts of Female Terry from SNK Heroines * Aiden Pearce has alts of Marcus Halloway * Doom Slayer's default costume is a mix of his 2016 and Eternal designs will alts for his DOOM 1993 design * Dovahkiin's default costume is of a male Nord Dragonborn and has female alts * Ryu Hayabusa's default costume his of his Xbox reboot and has alts for his NES design * CJ has Trevor, Claude and Niko as alts * Jonsey has Ramirez as an alt * Cuphead has alts of Mugman * Duck's first four costumes are of the four different colored Ducks in Duck Game. The other four are those same colors, but each has a different hat.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Articles under construction